


Burning (Destiel)

by glitched_innie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Memories, Dreams, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fire, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:52:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6513382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitched_innie/pseuds/glitched_innie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing could've prepared Dean for what he was about to witness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning (Destiel)

Dean was not the type to have an actual sleeping schedule so when he had gotten to bed the previous night he had never thought he would have gotten almost ten hours of sleep.  
He was woken up by the light shining through the blinds of the motel window. He shuffled a bit, cracking his eyes open to squint the digital clock at the bedside table. The red numbers showed that it was 10:30am. Dean sighed contently, laying on his back, closing his eyes once again. He tried to fall asleep again but when he established that he wasn’t going to be able to he finally opened his eyes properly. The motel room was the same as it had been. Sam’s bed was empty and Dean figured he must’ve gone out for breakfast.  
It seemed like the perfect peaceful morning until something small and wet fell on Dean’s forehead. He wiped it off and looked at his fingers, covered in the red liquid. It took him a hundredth of a second to know that this was blood. He looked up at the ceiling. And there, pinned up with an invisible force, was someone that Dean never wanted to see in that position. His eyes widened and he bolted up. Up there lay Cas, with his limbs sprawled like a starfish, panting and barely conscious. He had an enormous gash in his stomach, soaking his clothes with blood.  
Dean’s mind raced back to when he first saw his mother like that. The moment that changed his life forever, the moment he never wanted to see again. But there it was, right in front of his eyes, there was the most important person in his life, about to face the same fate as Dean’s mother.  
It took his a second or two to jump on the bed and reach for the angel.  
“Cas!” he tried to yell but his voice faltered  
Cas’ eyes opened a little bit at the mention of his name.  
“Dean I-“ he tried to say but his words were cut off by an agonizing scream.  
Flames sprang from the angel’s back, engulfing him. Tears slipped down Dean’s cheeks as he continued to jump on the bed, reaching for Cas but the ceiling was too high, out of his reach, and the angel was being quickly absorbed in flames.  
“Run!” Castiel cried but Dean had no intention of leaving.  
This was all his fault and he would rather die with the man he loved, rather than live with the guilt. The smell of smoke and melting flesh filled his lungs and the sound of the angel’s screams filled his ears.  
And then in a flash, it was all gone. He was sitting in his Impala, parked about 200 metres away from the motel. Cas had used every last ounce of his grace to save Dean.  
“Dammit!” he slammed his fists on the steering wheel, unstoppable tears continuing to fall from his eyes.  
Castiel had saved him. He could’ve saved himself but he chose to die so that Dean could be safe and alive. Dean, who knew it was all his fault and knew he shouldn’t have let the angel so close to him, he knew he should’ve kept him out of danger.

\--

A scream escaped the hunter’s lips as he shot up in his bed, covered in cold sweat and salty tears. He looked frantically around the room, seeing Sam’s bed empty once again. The numbers on the digital clock read 4:30am.  
A violent sob erupted from Dean. He hid his face in his hands, shaking and curling up to a ball. He couldn’t stop for what felt like hours. He prayed that Castiel was alive, he prayed that it had all been a dream.  
“Dean” came a soft voice behind him.  
The hunter’s breath hitched ad he recognized the low tone and the timbre of the voice.  
“Cas?” he whispered quietly not daring to turn around in case it was all a dream.  
“I heard your prayers Dean, what is wrong?” quiet footsteps echoed around the room and Dean’s bed dipped when he sat down.  
“You’re alive” Dean muttered squeezing his eyes shut  
‘Why wouldn’t I be?” Cas tilted his head in that adorable way that Dean loved.  
“I-I had a dream” the hunter stuttered “A nightmare. And you..you were dead Cas. Yellow eyes killed you and I-I couldn’t do anything..” the shaking got stronger and Dean was struggling to breathe, the memory still vivid in his brain “It was all my fault”  
The angel reached out placing his hand on Dean’s back, the cold touch making the hunter shiver.  
“I’m here Dean. I’m alive.” Cas did try his best to calm him down, though he was usually the one being comforted.  
Suddenly Dean sat up and threw his arms around the angel, burying his head in his shoulder, still sobbing.  
“Don’t you dare die, you hear me?” Dean whimpered squeezing Cas, satisfied when the angel hugged back with just as much force.  
But hugging just didn’t cut it, how Dean felt about him was worth so much more than a simple hug so without thinking the hunter pulled back and softly kissed Castiel on the lips. The angel pushed against Dean’s body, pressing himself closer and returning the kiss softly.  
It wasn’t forceful or needy. It was soft and salty from Dean’s tears but perfect nevertheless.  
The angel stayed with Dean that night, chasing the nightmares away.


End file.
